The present invention relates to a bichromatic pyrometer for detecting the high temperature of a surface element of an object.
The present invention applies more particularly, but not exclusively, to measuring the temperatures of gas turbine blades rotating at very high speed. The turbines may be industrial turbines or aviation turbines.